Kiss the cook
by RavenFire2908
Summary: The titans wakes up to a smell, a wonderful, delicious smell, but what is it?


**Summary:** The titans wakes up to a smell, a wonderful, delicious smell, but what is it?

 **Kiss the cook**

Robin woke up when he started to sniff the air, something was cooking, and it smelled good. Wanting to know what the smell was he got up, got dressed and walked to the source.

Starfire was already up when the smell came to her room. "Ohh… What is it that smells delicious?" She asked and started to fly down the hallway.

Cyborg was just finished charging and was about to go into the common room to make breakfast, when a powerful smell of something good hit him.

Beast boy also woke to the smell, it smelled like nothing he'd ever smelled before, it smelled good, maybe even better than tofu. He quickly got up, got dressed and ran towards the smell.

The four titans meet each other right outside the common room. "What's is it that smells so good?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, I thought you were the one who cooked something." Robin pointed at Cyborg.

"No, not even I have smelled something this good." He sniffed again.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Beast boy asked.

The door swung open and the smell hit them so much that they almost fell of their feet, when they regained balance they saw Raven in the kitchen.

What else that caught their eyes were the buffet of food on the counter, it didn't look like anything from earth but it smelled ten times better.

"Morning…" Raven muttered when she was them in the door.

"Morning Raven, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I've been carving Azarainan food for a while, they thought me how to cook it so I thought 'Why not?'." She said as she flipped something on the oven.

The team looked over the food, it was almost every colour they had seen. Perfectly cooked meat and vegetables not of the earth.

"Don't eat it yet, you'll burn your tongue off." Raven said as she poured the last piece on a plate.

"What?" They asked.

She chuckled, which shocked them. "I'm joking, food from Azarath is never harmful. It's actually healing herbs." She said. Her magic picked up a pink carrot-like vegetable and took a bite. "Just like I remembered it…"

The team looked at her, she of course noticed them. "You can it it, just don't eat it all. It takes a long time to get food from Azarath now that's it's destroyed." She said.

The team took a plate and got something that looked good, they did remember the last time Raven cooked, but this smelled good.

One by one they took a bite, Raven watched them as they did.

Starfire's eyes widened and she jumped in joy. "This is the most wonderful!" She yelled.

Robin felt all the flavours dance on his tongue and almost fell out of the chair of how shocked he was, this was one of the best things he'd ever tasted.

Cyborg almost exploded by flavours and how good they were.

Beast boy HAD fallen out of his chair, but was already up and eating like a pig in a pig form.

Raven just blinked, what the heck just happened? She thought. "Soo?" She asked.

"This is the best thing ever!" Cyborg said while filling his mouth with more and more.

"Yes, this is really good!" Robin said, trying to sound calm but failed as his voice screamed while he talked.

"Is this what you ate when you lived in Azarath?" Starfire asked after swallowing another forkfull.

"Yes…" Raven said with a small smile. "It may not be the most healthy food in the world, but if does give one what it needs for a day or so…" She went back to her own plate.

"But I'm just wondering, why did you make so much?" Robin asked looking at the pile.

"When I carve something, I CARVE it…" She hissed and stabbed her fork into giant piece of meat. "I could eat all this alone…" She finished.

Again the others stared at her as she dug into a huge leg. They all ate in silence for a good while when Beast boy broke out.

"How often will you make this?" He asked.

"Whenever I feel like it…" She muttered taking another bite.

When the human titans and Starfire finished, they watched Raven eat the rest. She ate two times her own body weight and looked as skinny as ever.

"Thank you for the food Raven, it was good." They smiled, Raven nodded.

"How did you just eat all that?" Cyborg asked.

"My demon parts carve a lot of meat… And before you ask Beast boy, no, what you ate wasn't meat. I would have said something if it was." Beast boy nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the titans woke with a sad grunt. The smell that woke them the day before was gone and it had been such a pleasure to wake up to.

They all grumpily got into the into the common room, they saw Raven sitting by the window. The strange thing was, she wasn't meditating, she was just floating there staring out the window.

"Raven? Everything okay?" Beast boy asked as he got closer.

"Yeah…" It didn't sound like it, her voice was filled with sadness.

"Doesn't sound like it." He said, he placed a hand on her shoulder. what surprised everyone was that she didn't pull away. He walked around her and almost dropped.

Her eyes were full with tears and her left eye were growing blood red. Dried tear trails were visible.

"Raven what's wrong?" He asked. The rest of the team had come closer to them, Robin stood to her left, Starfire to her right and Cyborg stood next to Beast boy. They were all aware of the danger Raven's left eye showed.

"I made a mistake making that food yesterday." She said. "Rage was the one who carved all the meat, she wanted to hunt it, but I ordered it instead." They looked at her, relieved that she didn't go out killing. "But I didn't know that she had carved it, had I known I wouldn't have made it. The meat made her stronger… And I gave it to her…" She was almost at the cliff of tears.

"Raven…" Beast boy whispered, he knew how she felt. He had the same problem, with the Beast, the Beast carved Beast boy to hunt, kill and eat fresh meat. But because of the prey animals he could become it made him think twice and instead he ate meat flavoured tofu. It might not satisfy the Beast's real carvings but it did calm him down.

"I don't want her loose again…" She whispered.

Beast boy signaled the others to go out, they knew he could help Raven with this problem. They walked outside, the last thing they heard was Starfire say. "I wish we could help her as well…"

"Raven, satisfying Rage isn't always that bad. Maybe it gives you more control." He tried, but the look she gave him told him otherwise.

"Control?! Satisfying her gives _HER_ more power. She could overpower the second most powerful emotion I have!" She almost yelled.

"Who's that then?" He asked.

Raven went quiet, before muttering something he couldn't hear.

"What?" He asked.

"A-Affection…" She said low, she pulled her face deeper into her hood, but not fast enough for Beast boy to see her blush.

"What if you satisfied her so she could become stronger too." He suggested.

"I-I can't…" She whispered.

"Why not?"

She started to mumble low, this time he did catch what she said. "She only wants…" The last part he didn't hear, but he catched her mouth's movement. 'You'

He was almost shocked, but kept his place with both hands on her shoulders. He thought for a second before smiling and leaned in.

Their lips meet and Beast boy pulled Raven's hood off. Her face was bright red and her left eye had gone from the red glow to a bright purple. He noticed this for half a second before he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Raven was in shock for a second, before Affection took over her body and got her to relax. Raven thought Affection was having controlling her body through the kiss that she ended up enjoying, but little did she know that Affection had left to have Raven's instincts take control.

Raven started to deepen the kiss on her own, Beast boy felt it and smiled he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Raven had closed her eyes the second Affection had given her control again.

After almost five minutes of kissing they separated and stared just stared into each other's eyes.

"I know how you feel…" He whispered.

She just stared, before her eyes closed and tears fell from her eyes. She leaned in on his chest and hugged him.

That way they stayed for the rest of the morning, just to the point where the other titans entered again. They almost lost balance when they saw Beast boy holding raven close. They were staring into each other's eyes with their forehead touching each other.

"Thank you…" Raven whispered…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope this was fluffy enough, I reeeeaaaalllllllly love fluffy love stories about Raven and Beast boy.**


End file.
